How Do I Know He Loves Me?
by Mikaela-Nicole
Summary: Oliver says the L-word, as time slows down, and Lilly thinks if he really does. She uses this amazing new song, that Miley made her listen to earlier. Does Oliver really love Lilly? DISCONTINUED.


**Okay, so this is Mikaela's first shot at a chapter story. A couple of chapters. Each one using some of the phrases from How Does She Know by Demi Lovato, on the Disney Mania 6 CD.**

**Disclaimer: Mikaela and I, Madison, own nothing.**

**Lilly's Point of View**

"Lilly, you have to hear this," Miley exclaimed coming up to me. I was sitting at the counter at Rico's downing a strawberry milkshake. She shoved an ear bud in my ear, and soon my head was filled with singing. The singing of an unfamiliar voice.

"Who is that?" I asked. Miley grabbed the nearest magazine, J-15, and flipped to the one page with the lyrics on it; Jackson protesting she has to pay to look at it the entire time.

I read over the lyrics and soon realized that these were the ones to the song we were listening to. I read the lyrics for the last half of the song. Still, the picture rang no bells. Neither did the name. When did Demetria Winchester become a star? How had I missed this one?

"She's Mikayla's best friend. She got Demetria into the whole singing scene," Miley explained as she shoved her iPod in her purse. Without the song, the words still made sense, and flowed like a poem. Speaking of poems, I have to finish one by next Wednesday.

"Demetria?" I asked. What parents would name their poor child that? Wait. Hold up. Since when did Miley like anything associated to Mikayla. Miley walked off to a table, and I followed, magazine in hand; Jackson telling me to put it on the counter this instant.

"Yea, but she was telling Hannah to call her Demi," Miley said, smiling. I nodded my head. I examined the photo more closely. This girl was no doubt naturally beautiful. Her large brown pool sparkling, just showing beneath her chocolate colored straight bangs and her smile was really nice.

"But, I thought you were against all Mikayla things," I said, making sure I didn't lose contact with my best friend. We've told each other everything since she came in seventh grade.

"I was," Miley simply said. I looked up from reading the title of the song 'That's How You Know.' I was expecting more from Miley, but I wasn't getting anything by staring at her.

"Why Demi?" I asked, wanting to know the rest of the story. Sure, still being seniors in high school, and still gossiping about celebrities was a little lame. But, this involved Hannah and Lola, so it was all good.

"I don't know. She was different, nice," Miley responded, shrugging her shoulders. I averted my attention back to the magazine. I looked in the left corner, where there was some tiny print in white. It read: 'Demetria sports a necklace that says _True Love Waits_, as does her best friend, Mikayla.'

"How can someone you call nice be best friends with the she-devil?" I asked Miley, a small smirk on my face. Miley looked straight at me, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. She mentioned something about being friends since they were on that kiddie show when they were like three," Miley said. I rolled my eyes, and put the magazine on the table.

"Don't little kids have some kind of instinct to stay away from those that seem creepy or mean?" I asked Miley.

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I'm not some kind of little kid expert," Miley said, crossing her nimble arms. Of course. Expect the attitude from the girl still parading around stage in a blonde wig, singing happy-go-lucky songs to the teenyboppers.

"I wasn't sure. Anyway, I have to meet Oliver in an hour, and I'm sure Hannah has a concert tonight," I said. Miley nodded. We both stood up.

"Yep. Hannah's busy tonight. Concert, then meet-and-greet after. I'll call you when I'm done; promise you'll pick up," Miley said. I hugged her.

"I promise," I said, sticking out my pinky. This was the only way to reassure that I was keeping my promise. If not, I'd break it. Miley linked her pinky with mine. She ran off towards her house, I grabbed the magazine and walked off towards mine.

--

By the time I reached my house, I had these words memorize. Not, the melody or anything, but the words. I climbed the steps to my room, turned on my laptop. While I waited for it to turn on, I opened my closet and rummaged through the various items in it.

Formal, but comfy: Oliver's voice rang through my head. How was I supposed to find something fancy looking, that I found comfortable? This was a disaster project. I whipped out my cell phone, and double clicked on the internet explorer icon.

"Hello?" Miley voice asked. This girl had caller I.D. Why didn't she check it?

"Hey, it's your bestest friend," I said. Miley was getting yelled at to get off the phone and rehearse.

"Make it quick," Miley said. Oops. I had just interrupted Hannah's rehearsal.

"What can I wear that's formal, but comfortable?" I asked. Hannah continued getting yelled at, but she didn't hang up; she never did. Plus, she never got in trouble, just a talk about the importance of Hannah.

"Uhm…" Miley said, drifting off, thinking. I typed into the bar up top, and waited for the page to load. "Oh, that bubble dress I made you buy. Just put shorts under it, or layer it with your skinny jeans. Uh, flip flips should work, and grab a jacket; it's nippy out."

"Thanks Miles. Get back to rehearsal," I said, as she hung up. I shifted the objects in my closet, so I could reach the black bubble dress. I pushed it in the back, and forced myself to forget all about it. I knew I would never wear it, so why have it out front.

I ran back to my lap top and typed in That's How You Know by Demi Winchester into the search bar. I was determined to listen to the song and learn the lyrics. It was a good song, with some depth in the lyrics. Plus, when I listened to it with Miley, it sounded catchy.

I slipped out of the clothes I had been wearing since early this morning, and into the bubble dress. I searched my entire room for those black flip flops. I finally decided to take a break and hear this song. I found one, and clicked on it. Within seconds the sound of her singing filled the room.

I found the flip flops and slipped my feet into them. I needed advice on makeup, if any, and hair. I took out my phone and went through my contact list. No one seemed good enough to call, except Miley, but I wasn't getting her in any more trouble.

I lightly lined my eyes in black liner, dusted on some gold sparkly eye shadow, put lip gloss on, and decided I was set. Wait. What was I going to do with this knot on top of my head? There wasn't enough time to let the straightener or curler heat up.

Something had to be done with my hair. I threw my bangs back, and pinned them there. Pressed play, to get Demi's song playing again. I put hairspray ion my hair, and then brushed it out. It made it look presentable. The doorbell rang, so I shoved my phone, some money, and lip gloss into the tiny black purse Miley made me buy. I turned off the music, and shut the lap top and ran down the stairs.

"Hey," I said, as I opened the door. Oliver looked spectacular. He was all dressed up in black jeans, that actually fit and had no holes, plus a white button up. He traded in his black Nike dunks, for his Adidas. Regardless, he looked more formal.

"Wow. Lil, you look…" Oliver started, but drifted off, as he eyed me up and down.

"Ridiculous, I know," I opted to finish his sentence. It was true. Well, I felt ridiculous standing in a dress. That's not even adding the amount of effort I put into my makeup.

"No, no. I was going to gorgeous," Oliver said; his eyes looked like they could fall out of his head any moments now. Earth to Oliver, is what I felt like screaming. Instead, I decided to go with a snarky comment.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I said, smirking. Oliver was instantly back on track.

"Right, well, off we go," Oliver, also known as my boyfriend of something like four months, took my hand. I closed the door and he led me to the beach. There was a little picnic set up. I could help but aw, and throw my arms around him and kiss him.

"Ol-i-ver, it's so cute," I said, stretching his name out. He showed me my place on the blanket.

"Thanks," Oliver said, obviously flustered, as his cheeks were turning pink. I smiled. Then, it dawned on me. I wore a dress to this.

"And this required formal because…" I said, drifting off, letting him finish the sentence. I looked at my little plate. There was a ham sandwich, obviously homemade. Well, he's gotten better at cooking. There was no gravy, or mashed potatoes, or Skittles, or popcorn, or potato chips on this sandwich. God, the things that boy will eat.

"Because I wanted to see you in a dress," Oliver said, looking down, his cheeks still rosy. I lifted his head with my index finger, cocked my head, and smiled at him.

"You're too cute," I said, deciding on eating some of the sandwich, seeing as he had nearly polished off his. Suddenly, my thoughts, randomly, went to wondering if Jackson was grilling Miley on where the magazine had went. Oops. My bad.

"I have something to tell you," Oliver announced. Since when did he do that? Usually, the information or news just gushed out of him.

"Okay," I said, as his face got serious. Well as serious as Oliver could manage. Trust me; it was scary to see him this serious.

"I love you," Oliver sprung on me. It felt as if time had paused. I didn't saw anything back, but my thoughts went to the magazine. I could put him to the test. I had the time; after all, it seemed as if the world had stopped revolving.

**Hm…not too bad. Mikaela was thinking of making Lilly all wizardy (like Alex Russo) and have her stop time. But, it all seemed too confusing. So she left it. Time just felt paused, you all know it's happened before. Review my lovelies.**


End file.
